1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a mechanism for varying between more than one image format (i.e., film image area) on a type of film intended for a single image format.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a camera having a mechanism for selecting large and small image format sizes (e.g., regular 35mm format and panorama format) has been developed. The image format is varied by inserting, for instance, a pair of light buffer blades into upper and lower areas of the picture forming light path.
In this type of camera, it is known for a manual operating member of an image format altering device to be provided on the hinged camera back. However, in conventional cameras, the light intercepting mechanism (e.g., light buffer blades) of the image format altering device is not linked with the manual operating member located on the camera back when the camera back is open. Accordingly, the manual operating member might be inadvertently changed while it is not connected with the light intercepting mechanism. In such a case, when the camera back is closed, the positions of the light intercepting mechanism and the manual operating member might not correspond. In other words, the light intercepting mechanism might be set at the standard position while the manual operating member indicates the panorama mode as being set, or vice versa. Consequently, an incorrect photographing operation would result.
Some of the above-described cameras have imprint modules which imprint photographing data, such as the date of a picture taking operation. Data imprinting cameras having water-resistant capabilities have problems, such as the following, which must be solved.
Imprint modules that are built into the camera back may not be easily electrically connected to the control circuitry built into the water-resistant camera body with a flexible printed cord due to the water-tight camera body construction. A conventional technique applied to solve the above-described problem is to place connecting pins on the inside wall of the camera back to contact the terminals installed in the camera body when the back is closed. The imprint module will thus be electrically connected with the control circuitry of the camera body.
The obvious problems derived from the above-noted conventional art are related to the electrical connections between the date imprint module(s) (built into a camera body for accommodating dual data imprints corresponding to large as well as small image formats), connecting pins and corresponding terminals to satisfy required electric power supply, imprint timing information, image format selecting signals, etc. The additional production cost required by the provision of such redundant connecting members, and the problems associated with the possible misconnection between the camera body and camera back, would result in substantial disadvantages to the producers, and users as well, of such cameras.